secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Perenelle Flamel
Perenelle Delamere Flamel is Nicholas Flamel's wife and an extremely powerful sorceress. She is said to be much more dangerous than her husband and to be the real reason Nicholas Flamel has thrived so long. As the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, she can see ghosts, and her white aura attracts them even more. She is cunning, brave, and very resourceful. History Perenelle is the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, which gives her the ability of mediumship, the power to see and speak to spirits. She said that her grandmother introduced her to Marethyu when she was about 6 years old (because when she was 7 her grandmother died). She met him in a cave and Marethyu showed about her future. She had two husbands before Nicholas, though they both died fairly young. Perenelle, along with Nicholas, travelled the world, giving to charity and helping the less fortunate by giving them gold. Being nearly 700 years old, she has had many jobs and has seen and learned many arcane spells, charms and mastering her powers. Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel The two met in Paris and instantly fell in love. In 1350, they got married. Perenelle and Nicholas have been married for over 600 years. Perenelle is ten years older than Nicholas. The happy couple settled in a small stone house in Paris, shortly after Nicholas discovered the Codex. They have no kids but consider both Scatty and Joan to be the daughters they never had. Allies *Nicholas Flamel (husband) *Areop-Enap aka The Old Spider (Alcatraz) *Comte de Saint-Germain *Palamedes *William Shakespeare: in the Sorceress *The Macha and the Badb (Alcatraz) *Juan Manuel de Ayala (Alcatraz) *Joan of Arc *Scathach *Tsagaglalal *Prometheus *Aoife *Sophie Newman & Josh Newman Powers and Abilties Perenelle Flamel has been mentioned to be an incredibly powerful person, striking fear into the most deadly of adversaries. She is the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter and can see ghosts. She also possesses an ice white aura though in the Alchemyst it is shown that she has painted numerous colors over it to protect herself from the ghosts, though she has no apparent aura scent. Perenelle went on many adventures with her husband, and killed or defeated many monsters and demons such as Medusa. Her great power strikes fear even to the Elders. She was mentioned several times to have fought Machiavelli and won. 'Elementalist: '''While she may not be a master of any one of the elements, Perenelle has shown that she has at least a basic understanding of how to use them. She caused a mountain to crumble, froze the Sphinx in a block of solid ice, controlled wind, and used fire for various purposes. And in ''The Sorceress, Niccolo Machiavelli said that her knowledge about elemental magic was incredible. 'Spell Master: '''Perenelle has mentioned that she has access to a large amount of magical knowledge, taught to her from masters around the globe. Several of the abilities that she has shown were: - Ability to create large amounts of food - Ability to melt stone - Ability to walk on water - Ablilty to sense when someone is watching her - Ability to destroy things from a distance - Ability to heal minor injuries - Ability to relinquish all other senses and, thus, enhances her hearing. Personality Perenelle is a beautiful woman. She also proves to be very resourceful: freezing the Sphinx, utilizing the ghosts of Alcatraz, freeing Areop-Enap, defeating the Morrigan and releasing Macha and Babd, and abandoning Machiavelli and Billy the Kid and stealing their boat. She is also very kind and generous. Perenelle is extremely powerful, and most Elders and immortals fear her. She is manipulative, often using magic to influence peoples minds or using pure wit and planning to get what she wants. However, despite all of her faults, Perenelle is portrayed as a loving wife. In the Warlock, where Nicholas has less than one day to live and she has two days left, she willingly gives one of her days to him, giving him one more day of life but taking one of her own. a true sign of her love towards him. Shockingly, this lovable character has its own flaws. When she was giving her aura to Nicholas with a help of Tsagaglalal and Sophie, she showed her desperate side. Sophie was feeling a bit ill and had a fear of spontaneously combusting and wanted her to stop, but Perenelle refused to. Niten and Prometheus ran in and saved Sophie and they weren't happy about it. It turns out that if it went any further, all of them would have combusted. Appearance Perenelle is described as a tall, elegant woman who could be anywhere between the ages of forty to sixty. She has green eyes and black hair which is streaked with strands of silver. She has small straight teeth and small laugh lines. At the start of The Alchemyst, she is wearing a mint green sleeveless summer dress that matched her eyes. Trivia *Perenelle is one of the only humani that can speak the lost language of Danu Talis. She learned it from her elder mentor, Medea.Michael Scott. ''The Enchantress, Chapter 42. Delacorte Press, 2012. References